


Where Worlds Meet

by TigerLily



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Zocalo is the meeting place on Babylon 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Worlds Meet

Zocalo…

The major meeting place on the station.

It was the place where strangers from the different worlds in the Alliance came and did business or mingled and shopped.

It had taken Michael Garibaldi some time to get use to these strange beings, but once he did he found that he preferred them to his fellow humans.

Some days he did and some days he didn't.

Today was falling into the latter category as heard his name shouted across the open market space.

Only one being dared to be that jubilant so early in the day.

Michael sighed and took a sip from his coffee. He mentally prepared himself.

"Yes, Londo," he said once the Centauri ambassador had joined him. "What can I do for you today?"

Londo smiled and made himself comfortable as he regaled Michael of his exploits of the night before.

Michael smiled and even laughed a few times as Londo's tales became too outlandish to be believable.

That was life on a station as large and diversely populated as Babylon 5.


End file.
